This project aims to extend our current understanding about the nature and consequences of the elderly parent-adult child bond and the grandparent-grandchild bond. In particular, efforts will be made to develop and examine a theoretical model which attempts to explicate (1) various dimensions of intergenerational solidarity, (2) the causal linkages among the dimensions of solidarity, and (3) their causal impact on the emotional well-being of the elderly. The proposed model builds and expands upon previous work of the principal investigator. The research draws upon three existing surveys of linked three-generation families, with all three data sets representing normal community-dwelling residents. Each survey has a different ethnic focus (Mexican, Anglo, and Black American) and two are longitudinal (Mexican and Anglo American). Accordingly, the research program will examine the theoretical model with regard to ethnicity and with regard to two intergenerational dyads involving the elderly (elderly parent-adult child and grandparent-grandchild). Thus, the design permits the opportunity to compare across ethnic groups, time, and intergenerational dyads, similarities and differences about the dimensions of intergenerational solidarity, the causal linkages among the dimensions of solidarity, and the effects of solidarity on the emotional well-being of the elderly. By systematically examining measurement and causal specifications, it will be possible to fill in some of the existing gaps and provide direction for future research concerning the interplay among intergenerational connections, ethnicity, and the emotional well-being of the elderly.